The training faculty are from the Departments of Biochemistry, Environmental Health Sciences, and Reproduction Biology of John Hopkins School of Hygiene and Public Health; and from the Department of Oncology of the John Hopkins School of Medicine. The Academic and administrative base for the training program is the Department of Biochemistry. The research training in the areas of chemistry and function of nucleic acids; damage to DNA by carcinogens and environmental agents; relationship of DNA repair to cancer, replication and recombination of cellular organelles and their remodeling; control of gene expression; signal transduction circuits and their control elements. Apoptosis and cell death, and epigenetic changes to the genome and gene silencing, represent emerging research themes. These areas combine to provide the educational foundation for modern investigators in the cancer fold.